The present application relates generally to mobile device applications and more specifically to an obstacle detection system for a mobile device.
Mobile devices are a ubiquitous part of modern society. Over 90% of adults in the United States carry a mobile device, with that number climbing to 97% of adults under 50. Mobile devices allow people to have almost unlimited connectivity to the outside world through the internet, messaging services (e.g., e-mail, SMS and MMS), audio communication (e.g., telephone calls, and VOIP) or audio/visual communications (e.g., video conferencing). However, the convenience of mobile devices may also carry many distractions to a user, which may cause the user 104 to be hurt because of obstacles in their path.